uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beatrice
Separate I propose we separate game characters from meta-game characters, theres obviously a difference. User:Jenszo 23:30, June 10, 2009 *Do you mean whole new articles for them? Or just sections under the respective character's main page? Patchou 23:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I think sections will do, otherwise we'll be straying too far into the realm of speculation. User:Jenszo 11:54, June 11, 2009 *I think fixing this page, above all others, would be top priority. Splitting the characters up is a good idea but I think we should work on stuff like this beforehand. - Fang 11:33, August 26, 2009 :That's certainly one approach. We can add different sections to the 'beatrice' page for the different Beatrices (there have been at least 4 that I know of) and list the different alternate unique names they have gone by, and ultimately spin them off into separate articles for those more unique names. For example, "Virgilia" and "Beato" are unique names, and not shared ones. Ty 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Rokkenjima Please don't forget that when you're mentioning Rokkenjima, it's not called Rokkenjima Island. jima itself means Island. So it's technically Rokken Island. -FT 00:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Cool I didn't know that. That said, redirecting the term 'rokkenjima island' would probably be good, and explaining that with a note on the page. Ty 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Propose move to 'Beato' Despite this article being about the character who is most predominantly referred to as Beatrice for the majority of the anime (I haven't gotten a chance to try the games) I think it would be better to retitle this article as "Beato" since this is a unique name for this character as we have seen here. Virgilia was the original Beatrice and this shows it is more of a title than an actual name. Much like "Golden Witch" or "Endless Witch", Beatrice is actually an inherited title and I think the page should be a disambiguation page that points to the articles of several characters who have held the name. Ones who have held it after Beato include Ange and whatever we call the soul of the eldest daughter who became a witch in the third arc (though I'm not sure if that counts if it was just an illusion of Beato's to fool Battler). Ty 23:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Beato the Elder Can there be a seperate page for her since they are different? :Yes. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 22:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Is this Virgilia or someone else? +Y 04:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::No Beato the Elder is the original witch of rokkenjima she be found on this page AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 13:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Relationship to Eva-Beatrice Should Eva-Beatrice be added as a successor Golden/Endless Witch? I was uncertain of the authenticity of that transferral, but if ANGE was able to inherit the titles from her, then she must've geniunely been endowed with them. DokEnkephalin (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Trivia There is anime screenshot in the Trivia section that claims Beatrice to appear in the background. However, that is false. The character in question is Kanon, as 1.) he went to the rose garden with Battler and others to look for Maria 2.) Beatrice gave her umbrella to Maria, and the character is holding an umbrella 3.) character clearly has a red beret, short brown hair and big white collar, like Kanon does. He is just drawn from behind. I think the screenshot should be removed. Magacrudele (talk) 12:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion I suggest to remove statement of "Her real identity is Sayo Yasuda, the child of Kinzo Ushiromiya and grandchild of Beatrice Castiglioni. According to Sayo, her 'Beatrice' identity was only fully created on November 29, 1864, when she discovered her true identity and inherited the 10 tons of gold belonging to her grandmother." In place, I suggest to create Rosatrice and Shkannontrice theories pages with explanations, arguments and statements, such as "Beatrice is Sayo Yasuda because this and this." "Beatrice is Rosa Ushiromiya, because this and this". I don't think that's a good idea. This is a wiki, not a forum or blog post. It's best if you view the wiki as a database rather than a place to put theories. I am a Rosatrice fan too but let's face it, it will drag the quality of the wiki down and this wiki needs a lot of cleaning and updating. Plus, we both have to agree that KnownNoMore did go against everything Ryukishi was trying to protect (if Rosatrice is the truth he was trying to protect). Heck most Rosatrice fans never even think to come to this conclusion and only use KnownNoMore's videos, which Ryukishi didn't want since he wanted the reader to THINK (which unfortunately most people don't do nowadays). See his interview at the Answer to the Golden Witch page in this wiki. We should aim to try and make this wiki respect what Ryukishi is trying to protect. He did not want a story that can be copied and pasted on the internet. Shots were fired when KnownNoMore made those videos and shots were fired back with the manga's release. Seems very clear to me that Ryukishi is gonna deceive the readers to the very end even if it meant showing illustrations. (The new red truths does not even contradict Rosatrice). So let's respect the fact that Ryukishi probably wanted Rosatrice to be "non-canon" even if the possibility of it being "canon" exists. About the "Background" I think the part with the "flesh cage" and the flashback is falsely interpreted/written. In the VN (Banquet) it is a red herring used by Ronove. Any outsider/beginner would think it was indeed "Beatrice" (hehe) /Beato who fell down there. That will lead later to contradictions. I have no rights for editing this page. But could someone edit it for better clarification? Machael (talk) 17:37, January 17, 2016 (UTC) 1964 "According to Sayo, her 'Beatrice' identity was only fully created on November 29, 1964" - Shouldn't that be 1984? SixToedCorpse (talk) 14:03, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes, thank you! Anon33 (talk) 08:22, September 3, 2017 (UTC)